Fighter
by Lorii67
Summary: Alternative Universe Felicity goes to get self-defence classes as she is an abusive relationship what she didn't expect was to fall in love with her instructor Oliver Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity debates on whether to go inside or not. She has been holding the door handle for about 10 minutes and every time somebody wanted to enter she would pull the door open for them to leave or enter but never moving herself. She takes a deep breath and then braces herself as she finally enters. She is looking around at all the sweaty people working out. She had gone out and gotten herself a gym outfit. She was wearing black loose tracksuits with a loose shirt which she had rolled the sleeves up showing some of her arms.

She walked over to where the class she needed to attend was running and snuck in slowly and taking a seat on the mats with the others.

It was her first class and she was ridiculously nervous. A clipboard was going round asking for their names and Felicity knew she couldn't write her real name on it. Printing Felicity Mason, Mason after her father's last name she handed the clipboard to one of the instructors.

She had heard about this class from a few people in the coffee shop and she needed to see if this was something that could help her.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen as some of you may know already I am Oliver Queen and this is John Diggle I can see a few new faces and just so you know this class starts off as self-defence class and then it advances but only after you have passed the self-defence" Oliver moves over and folds his arms as the other instructor John Diggle takes the centre and begins giving a speech.

Felicity had noticed just how ridiculously handsome Oliver was, who wouldn't notice, he was tall, had gorgeous eyes was built like a Greek God.

As John kept talking Felicity rubbed her palms together and then stood up and headed for the door. She begins to take faster steps as she heads for the exit.

"Hey wait" a voice calls after her as she turns she meets Oliver's eyes. She swallows and looks at him directly in the eyes. "This is the third time you have come heard the speech and then disappeared without taking the class are you in some kind of trouble" he asks with concern written all over his face.

"Erm wrong class again sorry" she says turning on her feels Oliver grabs her arm and she yelps in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" she bites back now turning and running out of the door.

A few days later Felicity enters the dojo again and heads to the self-defence class. Oliver notices her immediately and walks up to her, he can see that she is sporting a bruise on the bottom of her cheek and he knows all too well that the punch was the cause.

"Hey there again" he begins folding his arms again.

"Hi" she whispers returning her attention back to Diggle who is talking.

"You planning on staying for the actual class today?" he asks. He notices her fighting back tears as her eyes begin to turn red from the sting.

"Maybe" she whispers not meeting his eyes. As the class begins to start Oliver notices the twitch in her hands and stops in front of her as she turns to leave.

"Let me show you the first move" he says. It was people like Felicity why he and Diggle had opened their dojo and for 30 mins every day they gave free self-defence classes especially aimed at women from the Glades.

Felicity swallows and looks at him and nods slowly. Oliver takes it upon himself to show her all the moves and takes her to the side so she wasn't working directly with the rest of the group. After she had mastered the move the class was coming to an end.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Maybe" she whispers as she turns and leaves.

Diggle works up to Oliver and places a hand on his back. "You can't save them all not if they don't want saving" he says and Oliver hangs his head loose.

"She came in with another bruise Diggle I should …"

"What go after her find out what sick son of bitch did that and what?" he questions.

"And see how he likes to be used as a punching bag" Oliver growls.

Felicity finally arrived home, the dojo was five minutes away and because of the 30minute session she was gone for only 40minutes meaning he wouldn't expect anything. She would say in that time she would do the shopping when in fact she did the grocery shopping in the mornings when he was still working on his hang over. She would hide the groceries in the storage room on their floor after the care-taker had given her a set of keys because he felt sorry for her.

Taking the groceries out of the storage room she walked towards her apartment.

"Finally I was thinking I would die of hunger" a man inside growled. Felicity walked to the kitchen and started to put away the groceries and put a lasagne in the oven. She was facing the oven when strong arms gripped her waist and started kissing her neck. For the last three years she found his touch revolting. She hated the man he had become and she didn't know how she had fallen in love with such a monster.

After they had eaten Floyd had gotten drunk and passed out and Felicity begun cleaning the house. She knew she couldn't leave him, well she could but he had some hold over her life and she just couldn't escape. That's why she knew she had to keep going to the self-defence classes she had to rid herself of him. He had to feel everything he had made her feel the past three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity woke up the next day with Floyd lying across her abdomen passed out like usually. She pushed him slightly and went to do her daily shop quickly. Because they didn't own a car it had to be daily shops instead if weekly something she was extremely grateful as it meant during the day when he was awake she could be free for 30 to 40 mins a day. Before she had signed up to self-defence classes she used to go for walks or sit in the park and smile at people. She admired people's lives, how happy they were sure she envied couples who were happy hand in hand, she envied the skaters for being free and reckless, she envied the children as they happy, hell she even envied the dogs, the dogs who ran, who stretched their legs.

She had tried to leave him many times before, but one she had nowhere to go no family and two he had always promised to change to get better and even though she stupidity believed him she just couldn't walk out the door. She didn't know how one man could have so much hold over her, how he could say one thing and she would drop everything and do it. She hated that she was so weak, not strong enough to leave him to put a stop to it, to be rid of him. Before she met him she had a life she had just graduated from MIT, she gotten a job at Queen Consolidated, she had been so excited about starting. She had met Floyd a month before she had to start working for QC, her biggest regret was not leaving him then and working for QC. She had never even stepped into the building properly apart from her interview.

After doing her daily shop and storing it in the maintenance room she snuck back inside and started breakfast.

"Morning beautiful" Floyd says coming down the stairs.

"Morning I made pancakes" she puts on her best fake smile.

"You do know the way to my heart". He enjoys eating his pancakes and reads the latest newspaper like every morning.

"So what do you have planned today?" She asks assuring that she only had two pancakes otherwise he would have started on the verbal abuse.

"I have a few things I need to attend too" he pauses and watches as she drinks her juice. "How many did you have?" His voice darkens.

"Two" she whispers earning a smile.

"Good".

* * *

><p>When he left during the day she would quickly clean her house and then would sit on her balcony enjoying the sun on her skin. She often believed she deserved everything she got, with her background it was so easy for her to change her identity hack into a few bank accounts and she could be enjoying a new life somewhere sunny and on the sands.<p>

But Floyd too had special skills, skills she didn't know of until late and he himself had been pretty good with a computer. However none of this things were holding her back from running, she could do it, give her a laptop or a tablet and she wouldn't be Felicity Smoak anymore.

"I believe you deserve a treat today" Floyd says interrupting her thoughts.

Felicity stands and follows him as he leads her to their living room.

"Mommy" a dark blonde boy calls out running to his mom.

"Hi baby" she begins to cry she hadn't seen him in two weeks. She hugs onto him tightly and spins him round a couple of times.

"I missed you mom" the boy says.

"I missed you too" she smiles up at him planting multiple kisses on his face.

After sitting with Nicky her son telling stories and hugging him tightly Floyd stands and takes the boy by the hand.

"Alright kid that's enough for one day"

"Floyd please just let him stay please" she begs holding onto Nicky tightly.

"Here I am doing something nice bringing your son to you and you what ..." He yells. "You ungrateful  
>Bitch" he slaps her.<p>

"Mom" Nicky yells now scratching and kicking Floyd.

Floyd turns and slaps Nicky too brining the boy to his knees. He then throws him over his shoulder and has a screaming Felicity trying to stop him by tugging at his leg. Floyd turns and begins kicking her in the stomach until darkness descends on her.

* * *

><p>Hours later Felicity wakes up to something cold touching her face. Floyd is hovering above her cleaning her face.<p>

"Why, I tried to do something nice to let you see your son why make me do this baby why?" He asks kissing her cheek.

"Please let him come back, please" she begged it had been 6 months since he had kicked Nicky out so to speak. She didn't have a clue where he was being held and by who put if she was really good he would bring him round to see.

He had kicked Nicky out because the boy had begun to fight him every time he laid a hand on his mother. Although he was only 8 he still fought and fought with everything he had to get Floyd to stop. It had only been the passed year now that Floyd had started raising a hand to Nicky as he hadn't up until then.

"Let's make a baby" Floyd says now onto of her trailing kisses down her neck.

Floyd had kept pestering her for a baby for a long time and she knew part of his anger and frustration when he unleashed on her was because she didn't get pregnant.

After Floyd emptied himself inside of her he left to go clear himself. Felicity got dressed, after saying no to sex a hundred times before she had stopped saying it, there was no point in saying it, if she did it earned her punches and slaps. Although now she never said yes and it wasn't entirely consensual she could at least say she wasn't earning bruises this way.

Felicity turned and crept to her draw. Her dare had a fake bottom revealing the morning after pill, she quickly took a pill and put the pills back hiding them. She knew she would rather get bruises and feel the pain than bring a baby into the relationship she had with this man. She knew she had to get stronger, to fight him, to find her baby and finally get out if this relationship.

She needed to be a fighter now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I am extremely blown away by the reviews so far thank you this kind of came to me after a long discussion and angry debate with my boyfriend. I won't go into details but it did end up in my using my pregnancy privileges and having him sleep in the sofa. Enjoy keep reviewing xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity walked into the self-defence class and took a seat at the back drawing her knees close as she watched the demonstration.

Oliver who was watching Diggle give the presentation while texting on his phone at the same time quickly spotted her. He didn't know what it was but he could feel her presence when she was in the room. However he had to remind himself of what Diggle told him he couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved. Oliver put his phone away and paid attention to her, he noticed that she was struggling to breathe and he knew from the way she sitting and holding her frame that her ribs were not doubt hurting.

Oliver clenched his fists he hated this, he despised men who put their hands on women. He despised men who thought it was ok to be controlling and manipulative and to think it was ok to hurt a woman not just a woman anybody. Oliver wished he knew where she lived so he could show this man of hers exactly what it feels like to receive blow after blow. Oliver begun to think that maybe he needed to follow her home, find this man and go ten rounds with him, he was thinking of all the different ways he could torture the man the same way he had to the poor defenceless girl who sitting in his class.

As Diggle motioned that they would begin the activity in a few minutes and everybody needed to get into their positions and find a place Oliver decided it was time to talk to her.

Felicity pulled out her phone, it didn't have a SIM card but she used it to check the time and would hack into local Wi-Fi and use their internet. Oliver walked closer to her and before he could say anything he was staring down at her phone. Felicity immediately reacted locking her phone and shoving it in her pocket.

"Sorry I wasn't snooping ..."

"Well it kind of looked like snooping" she snapped back.

"Ok yeah I was totally snooping but hey that's what happens when you have a cute ... Son?" He raises his eyebrow having seen a small boy with dark blonde hair on her wallpaper.

Felicity bit her lips contemplating whether to tell him, "yeah my son" she put on another one of her fake smiles which Oliver saw straight through.

"He looks pretty old, not old as in ... What is he like 10" he chuckled awkwardly.

"He is 8 let me guess you're thinking damn she had a kid way too early and ..."

"Hey I wasn't thinking that"

"Well if you must know he isn't mine, I mean he is, he is mine it's on paper and everything and he is my real son before something thinks his not because they don't understand the difference because there is no difference but my brother and his girlfriend had him and when he was 3 years old they passed away in a car accident and I'm the legal guardian" she finally breathed and Oliver stopped swirling his head round trying to catch everything she was saying.

She purposely left out the part where she had hacked into federal courts and did up all the paperwork because she was only 20 at the time and they wouldn't have allowed her to raise Nicky until she was at least 21 and in a stable job.

"Wow that's very honourable" he smiled.

"Yeah so you know judge away and ..." She stops staring at him as he chuckles. "What?"

"You sure do like to talk" he looks at her directly in the eye with a grin.

Felicity cringes and picks up her bag, "sorry, sorry I didn't mean to talk ... Too much" and with that she is running out of the door.

Oliver stops dumbfounded at which just happened, he then found his feet moving going after her. Damn she was fast he thought as he chased all the way to the alleyway.

"Felicity stop, stop I'm so sorry I never meant it anyway but as a complement ... Hey stop please" he grabbed her elbow slowly causing her to stop and face.

"Sorry I shouldn't have overreacted, god I must look like the crazy person who comes in and leaves and the time and ..."

"Hey" he places a hand on her shoulder, "it's fine, look I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, ok let me hel..."

"I'm not in any kind of trouble I just what makes you think that I'm in trouble it's none of your..."

"Sorry I shouldn't have assumed"

"Look I think it's best that I don't come anymore besides I ..." She bites her lip and looks away and Oliver can see the healing of a split eyebrow. He winces and squeezes her shoulder.

"How about when you come round again ... I'll give you one to one classes, training, we can take it at your pace and ..."

"No" she begins to panic.

"Hey you're falling behind ok I'm not going to lie to you everything will be confusing you will be lost so let me do this let me help you ok private classes we can start from the beginning and once we learn self we can move on to some offensive moves" he grins as he notices the her eyes lighten when she hears him talk about offensive moves.

Oliver guides Felicity into one of the dance rooms which has several mirrors everywhere.

"Nice place you got" she says feeling slightly self-conscious because of all the mirrors.

"Yeah I brought the gym, like running self-defence and all the Tai-Kaunda etc etc and helping people with their workouts" he moves over to where the studio is and turns on the radio on low. "My parents wanted me to take over the family company"

"Queen Consolidated"

"Yeah" he smiles, "Just it's not me, doesn't make me happy"

"Well … it's good you're doing this for you, for standing up for what you want"

"And what do you want?"

Felicity freezes and looks at the small lines across his jaw that are barely visible, it had been a very long time since somebody had asked what she wanted. "Well I got a job at QC believe it or not in IT and …" she pauses licking her lips "denied it because I needed to be a full time mom, but I always wanted to run my own IT department"

"Couldn't you do both, QC has a children's centre and a nursery, your nephew …"

"Son" she says a little too loud.

"Sorry son, is old enough to go to school I'm sure if I talk to my dad you can get hours that fit into his schedule …"

"No, erm Nicky doesn't go to school he … I … he … I home school him" wow worst lie ever she thought. "Anyways if we are going to do this and by this I mean these classes we should start its already been 10 minutes so that leaves 20" she chuckles.

"We can do a 30 minute session from now" he says with no concern on his face what so ever.

"No I can't I … have plans" Oliver watches as she scratches her eyebrow and looks at him waiting or her next step.

"Ok" Oliver begins, "We will start from the beginning and you kind of missed the speech so, first thing to always remember is prevention. Remember your attacker is always on the lookout for someone unsuspecting, vulnerable" Oliver begins to walk side his face never leaving hers as he explains.

"Remember to always be aware of your surroundings walk and park in well-lit areas, avoid confrontation either by talking down your attacker or by handing over your wallet or purse or whatever it is they want" Oliver paused again studying her face.

Felicity heard hand over whatever it was they want to avoid confrontation and her mind raced to sex and making him food, keeping the house clean, fetching him his beer. She swallowed and then faced Oliver gesturing him to continue.

"Hand over your money rather than fight, nothing you own is worth more than your life or health"

Nicky she thought, she owned his so to speak he was worth her life and her health.

"As soon as your attacker touches you, you should shout loudly back off and push them back. This is because it signals for help and lets the attacker know you're not an easy target" Oliver stops in front of her his hands resting on his hips. "What would you say the most effective body parts are to hit?"

"The groin" she said quickly causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Yes, the groin, knee, chin just behind the ear, all sensitive areas, ok I'm going to show you a move if your attacker is close in front of you, you sue the heel pf your palm to strike his nose and throw your whole weight into the move and force him to loosen his grip and if he is behind you use your elbow"

For the next few minutes they practiced the move and Felicity felt herself relaxing into and actually soothing. Oliver had a way of making her feel comfortable and relaxed something she did not expect. She found herself babbling more and laughing and she had forgotten just how nice it was to feel free.

"Perfect" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you, erm I should probably go …" she points towards the door.

"Yeah and hey I'll see you tomorrow, tomorrow I'll show the eyes and the neck defence".

"Thank you" she said and turned on heels heading for the door. "Oliver" she turned. "Thank you, I … for the classes and … maybe once I catch up I can go the actually lessons because I can't pay you and …"

"Felicity, it's fine I want to help that's why the gym is here, that's why Digg and I crated the free self-defence classes if you ever need anything or you want to train or practice even if it's not in the situated time-sloth you can still come round and I will see you" he wanted to reassure her that this was a safe place and that she could always rely on him and the gym.

"Thank you" she whispers and turns and leaves and Oliver can swear he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p>When Felicity got home she quickly arisen preparations for dinner. Floyd was sitting on the sofa watching the television whilst downing a bottle of whiskey. Whilst she waited for her pie to bake in the oven Floyd turned and gestured for her to join him in his lap. Felicity's mind played back to Oliver's speech and she decided that her life was worth her avoiding confrontation. Because of Nicky, she knew if it had just been her she would have left creating a new life for herself.<p>

She straddled him and watched television, every time his hands rubbed up and down her body she cringed in disgust but she allowed it. Floyd reached into her tracksuits and down her panties his fingers finding her clit. She hadn't been turned on and she knew what was coming once his fingers went lower and deeper into her folds. Floyd stopped midway of kissing her collarbone when he noticed that she wasn't wet. Felicity closed her eyes knowing what was to come. He removed his hand and then pushed her off of him.

"You're not wet, what you don't find me hot enough, do you not want to fuck me" he yelled he gripped her jaw tightly "Do you think someone else will want to fuck you, do you think someone else will love you like I love you"

"Floyd" she whispered immediately regretting it as it only angered him.

"Did I tell you to talk" he screams as she shakes her head gently. Felicity watched as he removed his hands from her face and undid his belt. "You never listen".

Felicity pushes him "Back off" she yells. What had she done?

Floyd is frozen in place clearly confused as she had never done anything like that before. Felicity could see the darkness in his eyes, the anger that radiated off him, she watched as he took his belt off and she knew that she would be receiving a lash of two so she did the only thing she could think of.

Floyd walked towards her and Felicity flattened her palm to strike up his nose just like Oliver had shown her, just like she practiced. Floyd yelped in pain, his hands covering his nose, pulling his hands away he can see the blood.

He grabs her by the hair, she screams begging him to stop. "What the hell do you think that was? Am I the man or you" he paused her face inches from the wall. He pulls her hair tightly pulling her back and then bangs her head against the wall three times one more than the number she always passed out on.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are enjoy …. Thank you for all the reviews. So excited for Arrow next week. Secret Origins of FS. :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

When Felicity finally came round her head was pounding it was like someone was playing drums in her head. When she sat up she was in the same spot that Floyd had bashed her head against the wall. Leaning back against the wall she collected herself before she got up, she needed to find him, she had been so stupid and reckless she could have possibly made everything worse. Getting up from the floor she walked deeper into the living room to find Floyd watching TV again. He turned his head as he heard her approach him. "You're awake" he said in a quiet tone a tone she knew all too well, it was the tone where he apologised and truly believed that he was extremely sorry for what he had done. Felicity nodded immediately regretting it as it added to her headache. "I'm really sorry, really sorry" he got up and stroked her cheek. Felicity bit her lip, fear taking over. "Forgive me" he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I forgive you" the words she had said so many times to him had just become second nature to her. He hugged her gently and when he finally let her go he gestured with his eyes towards the room so she could freshen up.

Felicity walked into their bedroom and went into the bathroom finally glancing at herself in the mirror she saw the nasty bump on her forehead which was turning a nasty purple and yellow. She stripped of her clothes and jumped into the shower allowing the hot water to fall on her body felt like heaven.

Once she dressed in pyjamas she walked back into the bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. She swallowed waiting for him to say something. "Where did you learnt to do that?" he asked and she could see for once the evidence of actions on his face.

"I saw it on TV and …" she stuttered, "I … you scared me" she whispered. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Felicity tensed, she thought of all Oliver had taught her earlier that day about giving the perpetrator what they wanted as nothing was as important as her life. Yet she had done something so stupid and reckless that could not only of cost her life but Nicky's life. If he had killed her he would have been killed too or left him out on his own to fend for himself. She had been so selfish, she had attacked him because she was terrified of him hitting her again yet she had been so self-centred and only thought of herself in that moment.

"I'm sorry" she whispered hoping her voice didn't betray her, she needed to shut off all her emotions, she needed to be a walking body until she found a way to get rid of him, a way to get Nicky back a way to be free. She had to be something else.

Floyd pulled back and cupped her face smiling, he kissed her. When they pulled up for air, Felicity looked at him and she took a deep breathe closing her eyes, she knew that once she would opened eyes she needed to be someone one, someone with no emotions, someone other than Felicity Smoak. She opened them and smiled taking his hand and gesturing him towards the bed she pushed him down to sit down on the bed and he looked up at her in confusion. Felicity kneeled down in front of him and undid his pants zip and taking his member in her hand.

* * *

><p>Floyd had fallen asleep with Felicity resting her head on his shoulder. Since she got with him she hadn't willingly touched him and let him touch her, she hadn't willingly had sex with him. Felicity got up and went to the bathroom turning on the taps so he wouldn't hear she rushed to the toilet and vomited. She had done that every time he touched her. She came back out and looked at his still sleeping frame in their bed, leaving her bedroom she walked into the living room and went to the far wall kneeling down at the floorboard. She brushed the carpet away and pulled the floorboard out revealing a small box. Inside the box were some of her valuables which she knew that he wouldn't let her keep. They were things that belonged to her brother and Nicky, she opened the box always after they had sex. But it wasn't to reminisce on her valuables it was because she stored in her mind something extremely valuable in there. The morning after pills. She couldn't risk going on the pill as he had accompanied her to the hospital about not getting pregnant. She took one of the pills in her palm and quickly put the box back and closed the floorboard. Felicity went to the kitchen getting a glass of water and taking her pill.<p>

"That's where you got to" Floyd said coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist. Felicity nodded and leaned back into his touch, she needed to make it look as realistic as possible.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed she had gone to the gym mostly because of her bruises, she did not want anyone asking any questions at least of all Oliver. Since the night he bashed her head against the wall and since she decided to turn off her emotions when it came to Floyd he hadn't laid a finger on her. Felicity prepared his meals fetched his coffee, his beer, ironed his clothes and most of all she gave into his touches. Hell she even instigated some of them. She had been so conflicted with her feelings all of a sudden when he had let her see Nicky, she had been conflicted because she did what he wanted and he had showered her with in his own twisted version of love and gifts.<p>

Once her bruising on her forehead had gone down she had left to go to the gym with a black flat cap on her head just to conceal the remaining evidence of her bruise. Felicity walked into the gym and went into the self-defence class. Once there she spotted Oliver and was unsure of whether to approach him or not, to make her presence known to him. She watched as he talked to an attractive brunette who was talking quite loudly and waving her hands around. Felicity could only think that she was his girlfriend. Choosing not to say anything she walked towards the class where John Diggle was giving a presentation. She knew she was not there long and had most definitely missed the majority of the lessons but she paid attention nevertheless.

Oliver had been talking to Laurel for several minutes who was trying to grill him on his plans for Tommy's bachelor party. Laurel and Tommy had been engaged for some time and they were finally getting married but she had worried that Oliver would go all out on his bachelor party that she stood grilling him about his plans. He quickly felt something a change in his surroundings that was when he spotted her Felicity. He could always tell when she was in the room. Excusing himself from Laurel he quickly made his way towards her.

"Hey" he whispered starling her as she turned to face him.

"Oliver … hi" she said as she looked up at him.

Oliver noticed the bruise on her forehead even though she had tried to conceal it with the cap. He licked his lips and looked away for a moment anger filling him up from the thought of someone hurting her. He clutched her by the elbow and pulled her towards him finally letting go when she followed him.

They walked into one of the free room's one similar to the one they had been in alone last time.

"So self –defence" he said turning to face her. Felicity smiled and nodded her head grateful that he hadn't pressed her for any answers as to where she was. After their session Felicity had been extremely tired and grateful to have learnt something where Oliver only taught her and not said anything about not coming in for a few days.

"Thank you" Felicity said as picked up her bag and prepared to leave.

"Felicity wait" he said after much debating with himself about whether or not to bring it up. He allowed their session to be just that a session where he actually taught her something especially because he knew she needed it.

"Yes" she turned around as Oliver approached her pulling off her cap. Felicity gasped as she tried to snatch her gap back.

"Who did that to you?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"No one I'm a klutz … can I get my cap back please?"

"If you're in any trouble … I can help you"

"I'm not … what makes you think … never mind I am not in any trouble and even if I was it has nothing to do with you"

"I just want to help"

"Then don't ask" she said in frustration.

"Felicity I …"

"No … you are a teacher at this gym please I … only have this thing I don't … I really need this but if you … make it awkward I will leave"

"Ok" he quickly said not wanting that "I don't want that" he said. Felicity nodded and then quickly left.

* * *

><p>The following day Felicity walked into the gym again and Oliver quickly greeted her and led her to one of the private rooms. After he spoke to her about one of his offence moves he watched as she laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.<p>

"Nothing" she shook her head causing him to glare. "Sorry just you … you look really … leather pants really?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"What's wrong with them" he laughed.

"Didn't picture Oliver Queen in leathers they suit you" she tilted her head.

"Damn right they do" he teased, "Now will you pay attention"

"Sorry just the leathers are really distracting"

"Just don't look then"

After a few minutes of her demonstration the move on him she burst laughing when he kneeled down to collect his towel and heard the leathers squeak.

"Oh laugh all you want Smoak" he threw the towel at her.

Felicity caught the towel and smiled, it had been a long time since she laughed that hard.

"I am off to Big Belly for some late lunch if you want to join?" he asked.

Felicity looked at him she would never admit but she loved spending time with him, he had been the only person who saw her for who she was and never once looked at her as a victim or something less than what she was. She knew Floyd would be home and probably passed out drunk but what if he wasn't?

"OK" she said immediately regretting her words. Felicity Smoak hadn't let her hair down in so long even if it was just a casual lunch.

They arrived at Big belly burger and Oliver had changed into his blue jeans and a black jumper. Felicity took a seat as Oliver took one opposite her. "Big belly special?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yes please" she smiled.

They ate in silence "So tell me something about yourself are you married?" he asked.

"No not married" she shook her head as she took a sip of her soda.

"Boyfriend then?" he asked hoping it came off innocently.

"Yes" she nodded and Oliver could sense that he was the one who laid bruises on her. "You have a girlfriend right the blonde from yesterday"

"Laurel no, best friend's fiancé although he had something a very long time ago, was grilling me about bachelor party"

"Aha going to go all out crazy right?" she joked.

"I think Tommy would be on edge of what his fiancé will say" he laughed.

After they finished eating Oliver paid the check and as she was about to say goodbye he grabbed her hand. "Come with me" he said.

Felicity swallowed what the hell was she doing, she didn't even know this guy.

"Where?"

"Trust me" he said it as a statement. Felicity nodded as he took her hand she followed him.

* * *

><p>Finally they reached their destination Queen Consolidated. Felicity was unsure and confused as to why he had brought her here. They got into the lift all the way to the top floor, he took her hand as they got out of the lift in silence and went towards the roof door. Once on the roof they could feel the wind brush their skin causing the tiny hairs on their arms to stand. "I don't like heights" she admitted hesitantly.<p>

"I used to come up here and watch the world go by whilst my parents worked" he led her to the edge as they looked out onto the world. He could feel Felicity tremble and smiled he knew that being up here caused an adrenaline rush and fear.

Felicity closed her eyes as she let the wind brush her face causing her hair to fly out behind her. Oliver walked behind here grabbing her arms and holding them out wide and she couldn't help but feel like they were replicating the titanic scene.

"This feels very …"

"TITANIC" he laughed finishing her sentence.

After a few moments Felicity turned and met his eyes. Felicity swallowed hard as she watched him look at her their faces inches apart.

"Let me help you" he said ruining the moment.

"What" she whispered.

"He is hurting you let me help Felicity you don't have to live with this"

"You have no idea what you are talking about"

"Don't defend him …"

"Stop you have no idea what you are talking about" she pushed past him making a run for the exit.

"Felicity please" he grabbed her arm.

Felicity panicked and quickly pushed his hand away, "Stay away from me" she ran off.

* * *

><p>When she got home she had been wrong about Floyd being asleep.<p>

"Where were you" he growled causing her to flinch.

Just before she walked into the house she had hid her bag and purse into the janitor's room in the corridor. She let her tears roll even though she needed them for show they were real.

"Someone grabbed me held a knife to my throat and took my purse" she sniffled in her lie.

Floyd quickly wrapped his arms around her and she could smell the beer on him "baby I'm sorry are you ok?" he asked.

Felicity nodded. "Hey why don't you go run a bath and I'll order us something" he brushed loose strands of her hair back.

She had gotten away this time with the lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok it wasn't a great update but here it is. Hope you enjoy let me know. I am finally on Christmas holidays for about three weeks and I intend on writing and updating as much as I can, not with only this story but on the others as well so be on look out. <strong>


End file.
